Gravity
by Clepsydra
Summary: Lily spent 5 of her school years unnoticed, until a certain someone glanced her way, and decided to get to know her. Watch as feelings blossom, as Lily finds out that there are more things out of life than acdemic reputation- with the help of a friend...R
1. Default Chapter

**Gravity **

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi! This is my second L/J fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue Can you win me?...-- The plot seems a little boring to me now. Hohoho…

This is my first attempt on writing a drama, humour, and romance story; focusing on Lily and James. Sirius might get a special someone, as might Remus and Peter. Anyway, Read on...

Chapter 1-- Unnoticed?

"Wow..,"

That was the first thing that I thought when I first saw her. She was beautiful. I wondered why I had never really noticed her before. Maybe because she doesn't go to any of our classes, considering how young she looked, and for the fact that she'd rather be alone. Hmm, it's even more surprising that she hadn't been chatted up by Sirius.

Evans.

That was her name-- I think. Dang, she was stunning. Her creamy complexion glowed radiantly as she sat on the armchair in front of the fireplace. Her auburn hair lay in loose, soft curls that went up past her shoulders. She was chewing on a sugarquill while writing on a piece of parchment.

She paused for a moment, and looked up as if aware of someone watching her. She caught my eye, and I quickly looked over to the fire; I can already feel hot blood creeping up my cheeks.

Yeah-- I am so whipped.

Are you wondering how I got to finally notice her? How a 6th year, Quidditch Captain and Chaser, part of Troublemaker cronies, and was told to be pretty attractive, found himself taken on a girl that he hardly thought he would give a second glance?

It all started by James Potter, -- that's my name-- who decided to meet up with a friend up in the Library.

I was supposed to meet Sirius there, one of my troublemaker partners, and was late by more than an hour. If you'd known Sirius you would've realized how impatient he could really become, and let's just say that he can be a pretty angry guy.

Well, I was running to the library, heavily breathing. I slowed down when I finally spotted the entrance to the library, and was trying to avoid Madam Pinces' glare for making so much racket.

I was panting as I made my way pass the bookshelves and all the way down to the South--end of the library, where I had agreed to meet Sirius.

My eyes were wandering about, looking for a tall, well--built, 16 year--old boy. And I found him, sitting on a chair in the corner and unsurprisingly-- chatting up to a girl. I should've known.

I pulled up a chair and sat rather loudly beside Sirius. He looked up. "Hey, mate. Where've you been?" I was just in the verge of opening my mouth to answer when he went back to his joke--telling to the girl in front of him.

I heard the joke at least 50 times. He told practically every girl that waved to him, just to make--out with them.

Aah, that's our Sirius.

"And then the guy picked up the phone and--"

The girl smiled, starting intently at Sirius, as though he was telling her the most interesting piece of news ever let out. Sirius stopped talking, and for a second I was confused, and then I saw what it was. Violetta, her hands this time, was on Sirius' and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Violetta? Want to go up to the Astronomy Tower?..."

I tuned him out again. You would be able to do this automatically when you're around Sirius often. I should've expected this from Sirius-- ignoring your best bud when a seductive girl came along.

I averted my eyes from them, and decided to study the room. It was actually pretty small, compared to the East--end part of the Library which was known for being the biggest room there. The walls were made of the same kind of hard, grey stones; the ones muggle fairytale castles used to be made of.

The candles were almost dying; the light weakly burning, letting trails of wet wax run down the candleholder.

A lump of wax dropped and hit the cold floor with a slight tick.

The room looked eerie in this time of the afternoon; the sunset glow casting a rather ghostly looking shadow around the room.

TAP.

I snapped out of my daze. I looked around the room, the sunset glow casting a ghostly shadow around the place, making it harder for my eyes to focus. When it finally did, my eyes landed on a petite red--haired girl. Apparently she had dropped her wand on the floor and was picking it up.

I stared at her for a moment, studying her features. She was attractive alright, and judging by the Lion badge on her school robe; she was a Gryffindor. I saw her once or twice around the castle, but never really paid much attention. She looked around fifth year, a year younger than me.

Now she was furiously writing on the piece of parchment that lay in front of her on the table. She raised her head and she caught my eye. Both of us quickly turned away-- embarrassed.

I looked at my watch-- 6:42, almost dinner. I stood up abruptly. The girl ignored me and kept on writing. She didn't seem to look as if she was going to go down to dinner any minute soon, so I went out of the room. I didn't even realize that Sirius was gone. I guess I was too caught up in my daze, or the girl for that matter.

Grr, the things hormones can do to you.

And here I am now in the common room. I had just finished dinner and was trying to do my Transfiguration homework. But could not nonetheless, as my eyes kept wandering over to the corner where the fireplace was, and on to a certain girl. She was still scribbling away on the paper.

My, does that girl ever rest?

I shook my head, trying to avert my concentration onto my homework. Transfiguration comes easily for me-- it's like one of my few natural talents other than Quidditch. I can just say the incantation for the spell, and that's all it took-- I completed my week's homework.

I twirled the quill with my fingers rather spectacularly. My other arm was supporting my head, and I just sat there lazily.

I always hated homework. Teachers should be sent to Azkaban for thinking of giving students homework, or schoolwork for that matter.

It should be a sin, a crime.

I heard movement on the corner, and I looked up to see what it was. The girl-- Evans, at least that's what the others called her, was packing up the books that she left on the floor, and randomly put them into a bag. She finally finished and was going up the girl's staircase. My eyes followed her figure until they were out of sight.

"My, James," Sirius exclaimed; apparently he was done from doing whatever he was doing in the Astronomy Tower. He put the back of his hand onto his forehead in an exaggerated manner, "Did you just find a new sunshine in your life?..."

He kept looking at me teasingly. I just rolled my eyes.

------------------------

A/N: So how'd you liked it? I don't suppose it was terrific-- but it was done in less than 20 minutes, so don't complain much! Hehe. Anyway, I would love to continue writing this story-- but not until I receive at least 10 reviews alone.

TEN REVIEWS.

That's all it's gonna take for the second chap to be posted. So go on, review!

Love, Clepsydra.


	2. Outrageous Imaginations

Gravity 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi! It's been such a long time since I've updated this story. But it has been sooo hectic around here. I'm gonna try my best and not loose my touch in writing this romance story. I'm truly sorry I've disappointed many of you. Hope you like it…

Chapter 2-- "Outrageous imagination"

(As Lily...)

Brr.

I could feel the chilly breeze climb up my arms as the wind squeezes through the window cracks. It's _sooo_ cold tonight; even the Gryffindor common room didn't feel as warm as it usually did. It's so cold that I could still feel my toes chilling even when I'm sitting right by the fireplace.

The room was less crowded now, they've probably all gone off to bed and already dreaming—something I would like to do soon— leaving only a few of the 6th and 7th years finishing up an overdue essay or something of that sort.

And me, Lily Evans, (Most people call me Evans; I don't think anyone else knows me as Lily) a petite, red-haired 6th year was also finishing up reading about the many usage of Wolfgang skin and trying to write an essay on Transfiguration Spells at the same time.

I'm trying to do too much, you think? Sometimes, that's what I keep telling myself.

I don't even know why I'm still in the common room even when it's almost past midnight. My eyes are about to close anytime soon and I have all this muscle-aches all over my body and in addition, my stock of sugar quill has just finished.

Just _Great_.

I mean, theoretically, I know I'm down here finishing up my schoolwork, but I don't have a clue _why_ I keep on trying to finish my work when I'm already too young for my grade (I'm still 15 years old, but everyone in my 6th year is already 16 -not trying to sound arrogant or anything, mind you-) and yet I'm 3 chapters ahead of everyone in every subject.

Maybe because I know studying is all I've got.

I can't believe I just thought that – But yes, that is exactly the reason why I always stay up till early morning to finish up my homework.

Because being smart is all I've got.

Sigh.

I looked over my shoulder to the long couch over by the bookrack to see a group of teenage girls giggling and laughing, while reading out of an article from the _TeenWitch_ magazine and blissfully ignoring the big Potions book in front of them.

Clearly, I am nothing like those girls.

There was Alyssa Stones, my roommate, the _absolutely_ gorgeous brunette that gets all the guys on their knees. Then Jessica Lynn, another of my roommate who's an excellent seeker in the Quidditch pitch. Or _anything_ like Melanie Pond who's managed to sing in front of the whole school at ceremonial balls.

I just don't have beauty, which was made crystal clear thanks to my _dearest_ sister, Petunia for repeating that to me for over 14 years. I mean, my mom and dad always liked to say I had pretty green eyes and nice curly auburn hair, but hey, they're my parents- why wouldn't they praise me?

Oh yeah, I also cannot sing or dance or do any kind of sports, and even though I looove to cook, that cannot be considered as anything important or special to be offered.

And even if I could do all those things, -- by some miracle that is-- I probably won't. Since I'm shy as hell. I get frustrated with myself sometimes, how I'm just so scared to have any kind of attention from anyone besides my family.

Yes, that is why I have devoted my time here in Hogwarts as an unnoticed brainiac.

I've finally admitted.

I averted my eyes from the group of oh-so-beautiful girls and craned my neck over to the corner where a couple of 7th years looked like they were doing anything but studying for their final exams. And then looked over near the boy's staircase were the Marauders; the mischievous cronies, who somewhat ruled Hogwarts and always had something outrageous planned for the school.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew -who the Marauders consisted of- looked like they were laughing out loud about something Remus has just said.

Sirius is the one who always seemed to be busy with beautiful girls. I've just started to be in the same classes with him this year, when he decided to give up Divination and tried to take on Arithmancy. Quite fascinating really, because he has more brains than he thinks he does. Remus and Peter, the calmer boys of the group, have always been in the same Herbology classes with me. Then James, the one who was known for his charms and polished look, has been in every one of my classes since the first year we've got here.

But I don't think any of them knew I even existed.

I slumped back down into my armchair and started to continue my writing on my essay.

Oomph.

My hand is _killing_ me right now; I think all the muscle in my hand just went numb; my right index finger has formed a weird bump from all the writing that I did, my thumb went sore and I think my wrist has twisted.

I just feel like I want to take a rest. Just stop all this writing about Wolfgang Skin and stupid Transfiguration spells and sink in this wooden armchair and enjoy the sound of the crackling fire in the Gryffindor common room. Just close my eyes and pull back all the energy that was sucked out from me.

Yeah, that'd probably be quite nice.

I tucked the knitted blanket up tighter around my thighs and positioned myself as comfortable as you could in an armchair made of hard, Mahogany wood.

Not so easy, I've just learnt.

But between all that, I managed to get a good look around the Common Room; the dark and rich red that coloured the room created warmth like a good summer day-- perfect for this chilly weather. And the dim, glowing candles were drawing me closer to my slumber…

BANG! BOOM!

My eyes snapped wide open instantly. A horrible eruption of a bomb knocked me out of my sleep, and the heavy greenish smoke that suddenly covered the room sent a ghastly toilet smell around the Gryffindor common room.

With my hands I tried to get the smoke away from my face as my coughs got painfully louder and the awful smell filled up my nostrils. I was coughing so hard I felt that I could throw up my dinner!

"Is everyone -cough- okay?" a male voice, who seemed to belong to James Potter sounded somewhere around the slowly disappearing green smoke. "We are truly sorry -- cough, cough-- for the inconvenience, but you could very well blame it -cough- on myidiotic best bud Sirius."

"Hey, -cough- it was your idea Prongs!" Sirius muffled through a handkerchief,"And I'm not idiotic!"The smoke was about almost clear now.

James rolled his eyes, "But anyhow, please -uhum- continue what you were doing." And then he smiled at me and sat back onto his armchair.

Wait.

Rewind and pause.

Did he just smile at me?

I looked up to where he was sitting, and he looked to be in a deep conversation with his mischievous cronies.

Oh. For split second I thought he actually smiled at me.

I chuckled out loud. Yeah, I couldn't even get my roommates to notice me, let alone a boy like James Potter.

I shook my head hard and stuffed my big, heavy books into my bag –I swear, they'll rip open any second now-- and started climbing up the staircase towards the girls' dormitory. Smiling to myself, how I thought anyone, more absurdly James Potter, would start noticing me now. This tired mind can create such outrageous imagination…

- - - -

A/N : So how'd you liked it? I hope it didn't suck too bad, but it has been more than 2 years since I've written any more stories in English. So, I hope you guys won't be too angry.

Anyhow, before any of you start complaining bout how slooow this story is going let me just tell you that I planned it to go this slow. Yeah, because I didn't want to rush all the romance so as to not make this story sound hurried. Oki doki?

Oh, I need to receive at least 5 reviews before I start the next chapter. I promise.

Critics and supports will be much appreciated.

Love,

Clepsydra


	3. Unanswered

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hi! See? Haha. I kept my promise. After the whole five reviews I reposted straight away! Right?.. hehehe. Anyway… Go on, Read it! Oh, and hope you like it…**

**Chapter 3- Unanswered…**

(As James…)

My eyes dazed outside the window, not focusing very well. It was hard to see with all the heavy fog covering the grounds. The bit of light that shone through behind the misty white showed that the moon was almost a half full. And the wind was howling so hard I could practically feel the chill up my legs. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sound asleep and dreaming.

I was the only one not asleep yet. As hard as it was to sleep with these 3 baboons, that wasn't the reason. I just couldn't sleep. My curiosity got the better of me.

_Who is that Evans girl, and why doesn't anyone know her…?_

I was still thinking about what has just happened earlier tonight. The scene just kept playing in my head! Rewinding and play…then rewind again and play.

You see, I was sitting with my baboonish best buds over by the staircase to the boy's dorm while building our biggest stink bomb yet… and that was when I saw her.

Yes. Her. Evans.

_Daaaaamn_- I couldn't take my eyes off her…

I could feel my breath go shorter and my lungs seemed to tighten. She looked awfully stunning.

The girl-- Evans, I still haven't found out her name yet-- was sleeping quite gracefully on that armchair right by the fireplace. The light from the fire reflected on her skin somewhat made her look like she was glowing. And her auburn curls gleaming from the firelight, looked more golden than ever. She looked so... fragile. It was breathtaking.

Yeah, I do sound like some maniac romantic huh? But she did look that much pretty. God…How more whipped can I get?

Ok, Look- let's get this straight. I'm not in love with her or anything like that. Duh. I hardly know her (I don't even know her first name for God's sakes!). But I am really taken by her beauty.

Anyhow, if it weren't for my idiotic, careless best bud Sirius blowing up our stink bomb, I could've still watched her sleep. He'd practically turned the whole common room moldy green and stinking like the sewer. It was awful!

But that wasn't exactly the reason why I couldn't sleep.

With all that racket and awful smell, we'd probably succeeded in waking up the whole Gryffindor tower- let alone _Evans_ who was looking so pretty sleeping by the fireplace. Just leave it to Sirius to ruin your romantic trance.

So after ignoring the deathly glares from most of the 7th years for turning their homework parchments slimy green and the rubbish-smelling green smoke, I managed to look for Her- Evans that is. Trying to see if she realized the awful smell and all that. And for a millisecond our eyes met, and I could feel the blood start to creep up my cheeks. And so fighting my gut feeling to just look away and hide, I smiled at her.

It was sooo humiliating --not the fact that I smiled at her-- but the fact that she didn't return it. She had such an odd look on her face (I can assure you that it was still very pretty) and she just looked away. It was either that she really hates me, or that she loathes me. Both options kept me awake all night.

I tried to cover my ears with my pillow. It's definitely hard trying to sleep with all the noise these boys are making; Peter was snoring loudly, Remus was grumbling in his sleep and Sirius was munching on his baby blanket.

Maybe if I shut my eyes hard enough and try to tune out all that noise while counting fluffy white sheep, I might just get some sleep…

One fluffy white sheep…

Two fluffy white sheep…

Three…

-- The next morning--

Wakey, wakey pretty boys! Rise and shiiiiine!"

Aaaaaargh. I covered my head with my pillow trying to drown that awful voice. Damn that Lupin boy for being such a cheery, happy, morning person.

I muffled a yawn and pulled my bed covers higher.

"Paiiiiiiiiiiiin…head hurts…." I could hear Sirius' muffled moaning from under his pillow.

"Oh, Come on guys! We gotta hurry for breakfast before that Potions, or Prof. Stewart's gonna make us 'assistants' of the whole month and then we're gonna have to cut open enchanted octopus' heads for his 4-grade potions class, _all night long_ !" Remus practically sounded exasperated.

I drowned my head deeper into the pillow. Uuuurgh. Not Potions! -- my least favourite subject. Goddamn that Prof Stewart for catching us spreading out grease on Snape's chair -- it's not like he wouldn't have greased the chair anyway after he sat on it for one whole period, No one would've noticed!

I managed to squint open one eye to look at my bedside clock.

6: 03

"Aww Moony! You woke me up even before my alarm did!" I managed to pull my body upright and threw a pillow at Remus and Peter as they made their way out of the boy's dorm.

While looking quite absurd sitting down on my 4-poster bed with only my favourite pair of Prongs boxers and my hair completely disheveled, I couldn't help but notice the groaning noises in my stomach. Breakfast definitely would not hurt.

- - - -

" I'm starving man! Come on hurry up! I wanna get my hands on those bacons now…!"

Sirius was practically sprinting down the stairs and onto the corridor towards the Great Hall. " Remus and Peter are probably finishing our bacons already!"

My head was still throbbing from yesterday's pile of homework and major lack of sleep. I'm guessing that I'm looking like some ugly ghost walking in his sleep. But very well could not ignore the loud grumbling in my stomach; I too was running towards the Great Hall. As the soft scent of fried bacon and omelets filled my nostrils, I could practically feel my stomach squirm louder.

"Yo Sirius, slow down man!" I ran faster to catch up with Sirius, just as he slowed down after nodding and winking at some giggling four-year girls passing by. He was still smiling at the passer-byers as I eventually I caught up to him; I could only roll my eyes. Aaah… Sirius, the game never ends…

A thought just popped up in my head.

Why didn't I think about this before? Why couldn't I ask _Sirius_ about her name! He knows practically every female species in Hogwarts- he must know Evans…! I could feel a sizzle of rush in my blood; excited and anxious as my curiosity might just be over. Now if I just act like it's about nothing…

"Hey... ehm… Sirius…" I pressed down my unruly hair trying to act casual, "I was just wondering, since you've called yourself as a girl expert and all…" I chuckled, trying not to sound too obvious, "Do you know a girl in Hogwarts named Evans?"

He looked at me oddly; still managing to send winks to the girls passing by. "Evans?" He rubbed his chin with his hand, "I heard the name before… but I'm not sure which one she is…what's her first name again?"

I looked a bit uneasy -Have no idea why I looked uneasy- "Actually, that's what I wanted to know..."

He scrunched his forehead, "Hmm… what is that girl's first name… Hmm…urgh…well sorry to disappoint you bro, but don't think I know…"

My stomach churned. I'm beginning to look desperate-- What other ways to find out? How could _Sirius_ not know her first name!

Sirius suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me with a queer look on his face, "Why Potter?" He smiled at me teasingly, "have you finally found someone that you're interested in- besides the other way around?"

I elbowed him. "Shut up Padfoot, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to know her name that's all…" I trailed off.

Sirius' silvery gray eyes somewhat did a weird dance, "Well mate, if there's a girl that could get you all weird up like that, she's got to be quite something and don't you worry buddy, with my expertise on girls -- especially beautiful girls-- I will do everything in my power to help you find out her first name…"

Hot blood rushed to my cheeks, and I shoved an elbow right into his stomach. Unbalanced, he fell backwards quite awkwardly; knocking down the person who was walking right behind him.

"Ough. What did u do that for Prongs!" I managed to help him up, grinning still.

"Ow, sorry Padfoot! I guess I came on too strong for you," I held out a hand to help up the poor person he seemed to have sat on, "And you too. Sorry mate, this big oaf over here doesn't really have good refl--"

I tried to get the rest of the words out, there were only two letters left to spill out, but my voice wouldn't come out. I gulped a breath of air and looked down onto the person that was still sprawled on the floor, books everywhere and schoolbag ripped noticeable open. I discovered my self back into the trance- the light auburn curls, the glowing fair skin…

Evans.

I didn't even realize my hand was still outstretched in position to help her up. She didn't budge though; I hardly thought she'd notice my limb waiting. She was too busy gathering her books and trying to stuff them into her already ripped bag.

I shook my head hard and knelt down to her level, trying to gather more books that was left scattered on the floor,

"Ehm…here... I--" My mouth suddenly felt dry, "Err…sorry bout that. You know, Sirius, such a klutz.- Idiot…" Taking the books from my hand, she managed a nod. Not saying another word.

I gave my self a mental slap. _Great_ _James_-- way to go on first impressions.

I held out my hand again, offering to help her up, but she didn't accept. When she finally stood up, I found myself staring into those wide green emeralds looking back at me-- I never noticed how her eyes really sparkled.

Feeling my ears grow hot now, I managed to let my voice out a little bit, "So, ehm… you going to have breakfast?"

_What was that James?_ That was a good one. What else would she be doing going to the great hall? In the background, I could hear Sirius muffled choke of laughter.

She nodded, her eyes looking down.

"Well, ehm… after you..." I gestured her to go first; she hesitantly followed the gesture. As she made her way past me, her eyes still looking down, I could swear I smelled the small hint of strawberries. I looked back to see Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

I mouthed him to stuff it, but he just rolled his eyes, and when I looked back to let her sit near Remus-- she was nowhere in sight.

_What! _

She was _just_ here!

I looked around, quite frantically, trying to find out where she went. She couldn't have gone far! I looked along the Gryffindor table and saw no sign of her. I looked back at Sirius, and he looked just as confused as I was.

I slumped down into the chair next to Remus who was already happily munching on a strawberry jam toast. And to think, I didn't even get to find out her name!

Well that just does it. James Potter, that was_strike two_.

----

**A/N : So, so, so, so… how'd you like it? Was it worth your time? I just hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Hehe. I'm just trying to define the lines between James' character and Lily's.**

**Thanx so much for your reviews yall, I appreciate it! It's seriously kept me goin….hahaha…Fantastic!**

**Much love,**

**Clepsydra**

**Ehm…this time, I need to receive at least 10 reviews before I start the next chapter…hehe. I promise! Critics and supports will be much appreciated. D**


End file.
